


Getting Married

by Random_reader16



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, elementary writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_reader16/pseuds/Random_reader16
Summary: Lightning doesn't need him, Noctis and Lunafreya are meant to be.





	Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first published one-shot writing ever since 2014. Originally, this was supposed to be in one of my fandom's pair week but this was disqualified. I didn't want this to go to waste, so here it is! There might be errors here and there though. I will fix it later though. Anyways, enjoy the read.

She swore the wedding bells are ringing louder and louder in her head as she sat in the chair, waiting for Lunafreya. The young Oracle and soon-to-be queen is trying out dresses. Luna wanted her to come over and be the judge of choosing which dress looked better. If you know Lightning, she will most likely don’t care and agree with everything (because she honestly wanted the shopping to get over with). Today, though, she needed to care. In just six months, Lunafreya is going to marry Noctis. Having to be reminded made her stomach sick.  
  
“What do you think, Lady Lightning?” Lunafreya’s voice snapped Lightning out.  
  
Her eyes snapped up to Lunafreya. Another strapless dress, she can see. “It looks too plain, Lady Lunafreya…” Lightning critiques. The veil behind Lunafreya looked nice though. Lightning wanted Lunafreya to be as stunning as Noctis is. “How about having your dress your handmade? I hear this shop can do that,” Lightning suggested. Vivienne Westwood was the store they were in, and Vivienne herself had personally came in today just to appoint to Lunafreya.  
  
“Hmm…a custom made dress sounds like an excellent idea. I’m sure Madam Vivienne can do so?” Lunafreya turned her attention to Vivienne.  
  
“I am more than happy to assist in creating the perfect dress for you, Lady Lunafreya!” Vivienne was pleased.  
  
“Then shall we get started?” Lunafreya smiled. The young Oracle followed Vivienne, and so did Lightning.  
  
Lunafreya discussed what she wanted in a dress. A white dress, strapless, the skirt will slightly touch the floor, and with a few layers. She also requested long sleeved, fingerless gloves so she doesn’t feel too naked (plus, Lunafreya loves this kind of style with a capital L). For jewelry, she wanted to have a necklace. Vivienne did a sketch out as Lunafreya is describing. It only took fifteen minutes before Vivienne showed the results. Lunafreya loved it to death. The pay to make the dress wasn’t too expensive, in Lunafreya’s mind. It was about 150,000 gil in total. Once that was done, Vivienne measured out Lunafreya’s body to get the exact size.  
  
It only took a span of three months before the dress was finally completed. Of course, as a bridesmaid for Lunafreya, Lightning was required to see. The dress looked…stunning on Lunafreya. The fabric hugged her slender figure. It wasn’t fair to Lightning. How can she compete against Lunafreya when every white dress she sees fits Lunafreya naturally? She knew Noctis will love it, but she won’t admit it out loud when her heart is still aching.  
  
Noctis Lucis Caelum, a young prince, the heir to the throne, and the next new king. Lightning knew of Prince Noctis as she is a princess herself in her own hometown at Bodhum. She, along with Lunafreya, grew up together with Noctis as the Insomnia, Tenebrae, and Bodhum were sworn allies to each other. Each summer, they would all meet up to chat and play. As they grew older, new emotions started to come up. Lightning remembered Noctis coming up to her and said that he liked her when she was 17, and he was 16. Lunafreya was 20 at the time when Lightning confessed to Noctis. Lightning will admit, she did have a slight crush on Noctis, and so did Lunafreya as well. Neither of them were brave to tell their feelings to him.  
  
Noctis easily accepted her and started dating immediately. Boy did Lightning felt like she was a spoilt princess around him. He treated her like all boyfriends do. He gave her flowers and various gifts in certain holidays. He took her out on many dates. He kisses her as much as possible whenever he’s around. They made love to each other at some point.  
  
Lightning thought she will be forever happy with Noctis. Those four years with him mean everything to her. However, they were not meant to be. Noctis was going to be at an arranged marriage with Lunafreya, for a more political reason. The news devastated them. Noctis tried really hard to maintain his relationship to Lightning. But the royal elders of Insomnia told him he has to marry Lunafreya, that it was beneficial to his homeland and Tenebrae. Noctis had no choice but to go along with the marriage, despite Lightning urging him to “fight for us”.  
  
The both of them were pretty much arguing at each other after that. Lightning knew Noctis isn’t the kind of man who would easily accept things without question. He was a stubborn kid, even until this day. He does what he wants. So it became odd to her when he wanted to choose this forced marriage over her. Then Noctis decided to drop the bomb. He revealed to Lightning that he never loved her. All of this love he performed for her, were all faked. His real feelings belong to Lunafreya.  
  
Right then and there, Lightning had no memory what happened next. Her mind blanked out. She did somewhat recall she walked out of his room, upset. They probably argued some more prior to her leaving. She hated him after that. She literally lends her heart to him, trusting him he will cherish her a lot. And what did he do? She watched him crushing her into a million pieces. Lightning Farron never gave anyone a fragile piece of her until meeting him. She started to spite him, deleting his phone number and all the cute/romantic pictures she has with him were gone.  
  
Yet no matter how she tried getting rid of him in her life, she couldn’t. Seeing his face in the newspapers and TV proved to be hard on her. Tears will well up on her eyes.  
  
And now here she is, standing next in the bridesmaid area, waiting for Lunafreya to walk down the aisle with former king Regis. The environment was filled with warmth and happiness. Everyone turned around the moment a particular tune played in the room (the citadel’s throne room to be exact). Camera were slowly going up and soft clicks were heard. Lunafreya walked slowly, with grace and in beat at Regis’s side. The guests, even Noctis, were smiling upon the bride’s arrival. Lightning smiled, but it was obviously forced. The walk felt like it took forever until Regis finally reaches to the end, handing Lunafreya to Noctis. The guests were then asked to be sitting down when the ceremony begins.  
  
“Good day family and friends, we’re here today on this special event of the wedding to Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret…” the royal priest begins.  
  
Lightining stood stiffly next to Lunafreya, being the only bridesmaid. Noctis’s own friends were at his side as groomsmen. She muted out the boring speech. The heels she wore were aching her. The flowers Lightning got were the sylleblossoms, Lunafreya’s favorite flower. They were a lovely blue floral, indigenous in Tenebrae. Lunafreya got a bouquet of them as well in her hands.  
  
Lunafreya and Noctis got into their vows. Both were crying while they were talking. Lightning rolled her eyes, but not publically. There were more boring words from the priest up until the final parts.  
  
“Now will Noctis take Lunafreya’s hands?” the priest kindly requests. Noctis did just as that. “Do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, take Lunafreya Nox Fleuret as your wife? From sickness and in health, till death do you part?”  
  
“I do…” Noctis said, smiling at Lunafreya.  
  
The priest turned his attention to Lunafreya. “Now, do you, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, take Noctis Lucis Caelum as your husband? From sickness and in health, till death do you part?”  
  
“…I do,” Lunafreya responded softly.  
  
The priest nodded to them, closing a black book in his hands. “Well then, I may now announce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!”  
  
Lightning quickly looked away when Noctis suddenly pulling Lunafreya’s hips flushed to him. He leaned down and eagerly kissed her gently on the lips. It wasn’t a short one as Noctis is kissing her for a short few seconds. Everyone clapped and whooped for Noctis and Luna. He broke the kiss after and turned towards the guests. Lunafreya did the same, with a small blush on her face.  
  
This was it, the two tied the knot. Lightning cannot handle it when her own tears started to well up. Everyone was happy except for her. They all applaud when Noctis and Lunafreya walked down the aisle once more. Lightning followed next when she tried not to break down.  
  
As soon as the speech was done, Lightning was out of the throne room. She did not want to stay when her heart is threatening her to pop out of her chest. She did not tell anyone of her departure. No one needs to know. Noctis is happy with Lunafreya.  
  
“Goodbye, Noctis…” she murmured.


End file.
